Ship of Fools
Ship of Fools is the fourth episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Team LilyMu have surrounded Gonard. Suddenly, Gonard produces several technicolor duplicates of himself. The duplicates assault Team LilyMu with a variety of elemental attacks, but the team are unfazed. Gonard then combines with his duplicates into a single, giant Gonard. Mikey throws the orb at "Gonard", which is actually just a large Gonard-shaped parade balloon, but severs its support lines and sends it flying off. The cast watch this incident on television, with Guano lamenting that the balloon is now lost and floating around Tokyo. Ozu arrives on a video screen and informs the cast that the LilyMu video game is being released that night, and that they all must attend the release in costume. Mikey is initially disinterested, but changes his attitude after seeing the commercial for the game. The cast travel to the store where the game is being released. There, they encounter many Kappa Mikey cosplayers. Mikey excitedly rushes off to the store to get the game, and encounters a man who looks very similar to him. This Mikey lookalike meets Lily and Mitsuki, who do not recognize that he is no the real Mikey. Mikey and his lookalike come and go, confusing the others. Mikey loses his patience and attempts to get into the store before it opens. He succeeds in opening the doors, but is trampled by the assembled crowd who snatch up all copies of the game. The LilyMu game becomes extremely popular, but its limited supply leads to people buying pirated copies, which angers Ozu. Mikey laments that he was unable to get a copy of the game. Gonard suggests that Mikey ask Ozu for a copy, but Mikey decides not to, fearing Ozu's wrath over Mikey shredding the copy he had received months earlier. Mikey attempts to solicit and/or steal a copy from someone else, but is unsuccessful. Lily and Mitsuki meet up with the lookalike Mikey who invites them out for the day. He and the real Mikey once again come and go, confusing Lily and Mitsuki. Mikey gives up trying to obtain a legitimate copy of the game and resolves to get a pirated copy. He, Gonard, and Guano go to the pier, where they summon a pirate ship. The lookalike Mikey is taking Lily and Mitsuki on a gondola ride. Lily is infatuated with him, but Mitsuki is unimpressed. Mikey buys a pirated copy of the game from the Pirate King, but unknowingly trades away Gonard. Mikey realizes his mistake after the pirates have absconded with Gonard. The pirates are having Gonard perform a variety of chores on their ship. Mikey resolves to rescue Gonard. He grabs Guano and takes a boat out to sea, which he quickly crashes into an iceberg. Lily and Mitsuki are still out on their gondola ride with the lookalike Mikey. Mikey and Guano are stranded on a raft in the ocean. They spot the gondola Lily and Mitsuki are in and swim for it. Mikey and his lookalike take turns coming and going for various reasons, confusing Lily and Mitsuki. Finally, both Mikeys end up face-to-face. Lily and Mitsuki recognize the real Mikey, prompting the fake Mikey to flee. Mikey asks Lily and Mitsuki to help him rescue Gonard. Lily dismisses the existence of pirates, but their boat is suddenly captured with all of them in it. The Pirate King threatens to feed the cast to the sharks. Suddenly, Ozu arrives in a helicopter and demands the return of the cast. While the Pirate King mocks Ozu, the cast minus Gonard ascend a rope ladder Ozu lowers for them and escape. The Pirate King is furious at their escape and fires on Ozu's helicopter. Ozu and the cast are forced to retreat to avoid the cannon-fire. Mikey is upset that they must leave Gonard behind. Suddenly, the Gonard balloon floats by, giving Mikey an idea. Mikey jumps from the helicopter onto the balloon. As the balloon passes over the pirate ship, he talks down at the pirates with a megaphone, impersonating Gonard. The pirates are fearful and attempt to fight off the Gonard balloon. The balloon, however, resists their cannon-fire. The pirates panic and flee. Mikey dangles from a rope and reaches down to grab Gonard. The two escape from the pirate ship and are carried away by the balloon. Back on land, Mikey apologizes to Gonard. Ozu tells him that he found another copy of the game, which Mikey and Gonard fight over. Meanwhile, the Mikey lookalike is stranded on a raft with the pirates. The LilyMu episode is finished, this time with Mikey using the orb to knock a water tower down onto Gonard, defeating him. Trivia * This episode features a reference to the film Spartacus. * This episode features a reference to the character Chun-Li from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Street_Fighter Street Fighter] franchise. * This episode features a reference to the character Tombo from the film Kiki's Delivery Service. * This episode features a reference to the comic strip [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peanuts Peanuts]. * This episode features a reference to the film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thelma_%26_Louise Thelma & Louise].'' * This episode features a reference to the character Wilson from the film ''Cast Away. * This episode explicitly references the play Hamlet . Category:Episodes